Don't You Ever Forget About Me
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Beca and Chloe separate for a little while. [songfic based off Sleeping With Sirens' Scene Four: Don't You Ever Forget About Me]


Hello I'm back with more songfics yay.

I don't own this song or Pitch Perfect.

* * *

><span><strong>Don't You Ever Forget About Me<strong>

The brunette stepped into their shared apartment and angrily dumped her bags onto the kitchen counter. She flopped down onto the couch and shut her eyes, making tiny frustrated noises as her arm slung over her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Beca hears her girlfriend walking towards her. She sat up and grit her teeth before shaking her head.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe tried again as she cupped Beca's face gently.

"I said _nothing's wrong_." Beca grew agitated and defensive, drawing away from Chloe.

"You can tell me you know?" Chloe sighed quietly, reaching out for Beca, but the shorter girl pulled away.

"What do you want me to tell you?" She snapped at Chloe. "There's nothing to tell."

Chloe shut her eyes as tears pricked her eyelids. She took a shaky breath before looking up at Beca with red rimmed eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Beca." Chloe sobs openly as she stares back into Beca's eyes. "It's been three fucking years, and I've told you everything about me but I feel as if you're a total stranger. This isn't how a relationship works, it goes both ways." Chloe's voice raised and Beca cowered in her seat. And as if this wasn't enough, Chloe began spewing things that weren't even related. "And you're always on your laptop. Your work. Do you ever bother to spare time for me?! I haven't gone on a date with you for five weeks, Beca. You return home late everyday, and I barely see you."

"I'm _sorry_." Beca could only whisper as she took in Chloe's words. The redhead was right.

_**The hardest thing I'd ever do **_

_**Is say goodbye and walk slowly away from you**_

_**But I'll do it**_

_**And after all this time I shared with you**_

_**It seems unfair to leave with nothing more than blank stares**_

_**But I'll do it**_

_**If it's for the best then I wish you well**_

_**If it helps to say our life was a living hell**_

_**Well then do it**_

Two days later, Beca had all her bags packed. She'd be moving back with her father until she found somewhere new. Beca's eyes drooped when she saw her girlfriend staring back at her, her face devoid of expressions.

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes nervously flitted around. Chloe's eyes bore into her, she could tell. But she couldn't look at the redhead.

"Hey um, remember to eat your meals." Beca lamely said as she slipped into her sneakers. "And take care of yourself." The brunette felt tears forming in her stormy blue eyes. She shut her eyes and composed herself before dragging the suitcase out of the doorstep.

"I hope you find someone better." Beca choked out before pulling her luggage down the steps, the loud thuds echoing behind her.

Only when the door click shut did Chloe's resolve break. She buried her head in her hands as muffled sobs filled the room.

_**Don't you ever forget about me**_

_**When you toss and turn in your sleep**_

_**I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about**_

_**The reasons why you close your eyes**_

_**I haunt your dreams at night**_

_**So you can't stop thinking about me**_

_**Don't stop thinking about me**_

Beca lay awake that night in the bed from her teenage years. She pulled her blanket closer to her as she tried in vain to gather heat from it. A single tear sped down her cheek as she shut her eyes. This was the first time in many years that she's sleeping without Chloe by her side.

Beca rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She pictured Chloe in their room, on their queen sized bed. Chloe would break a glow stick every night and leave it by the bedside table. She says it wards off evil and bad dreams. Beca didn't argue though, she just agreed and let it happen. When the clock struck three, Beca reached over into her luggage and pulled out a bag of glow sticks. She snapped one and clutched it in her fist.

Beca imagines the scenarios going through Chloe's head as she was falling asleep. She hopes Chloe leaves a remnant of her in her memory, but Chloe probably wants nothing to do with her anymore. Beca clung on to hope though.

That night, Beca fell asleep with the blanket wrapped around her, the glow stick giving off a soft glow as she pictured Chloe pressed behind her.

_**Do you really think you could see this through**_

_**Put on a smile and wear it for someone new**_

_**Don't you do it**_

_**'Cause I know I'm not the easiest one to love**_

_**But every ounce I have**_

_**I invest in you**_

_**But no one said love's not for taking chances**_

What Beca fears the most is that one day when she walks by Chloe on the streets again, someone would've taken over her spot. Someone would be holding her hand for Beca, and Chloe would nuzzle her face into his neck and she would kiss him like she had Beca.

Beca was afraid, really. She didn't want something so precious to be taken away from her . Chloe has become Beca's life source, and she's been protecting Beca. But now that she's gone, Beca felt vulnerable. Something she hadn't felt in years.

Beca knew she was the one at fault, but she couldn't do much. She should be the one apologizing, but if Chloe doesn't understand, this would happen again. She hopes Chloe would understand.

Beca doesn't have much love in that small tiny constricted thing you'd call a heart. She bottled herself up and kept to herself, until she met Chloe. The redhead went barreling through her walls and straight into her heart, and that's when Beca started caring for someone.

_**Will you take me back in the morning **_

_**If I promise to never act this way again**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**'Cause I'm so bad at being lonely**_

_**But I don't know how (don't know how)**_

_**I don't know how**_

Two weeks later, Beca has had enough. She could barely sleep and her appetite hasn't been great either. She shut herself up again and returned to her teenage phase, where she basically hated everything and everyone. She had a permanent scowl etched on her face and her eyebrows were always furrowed. Beca was getting better with Chloe, and although it wasn't the best someone could achieve, Beca felt that Chloe completed her.

Which is also why, Beca found herself drenched and shivering in front of Chloe's apartment at two in the morning on a Monday night. She rung the doorbell and stepped back, squeezing the water from her clothing and rubbing her eyes.

Beca was quite sure by now that Chloe wouldn't open the door. Really though, what sane person would open their door on a rainy night at such an hour. But Chloe proved Beca wrong. The door clicked open and Chloe stood by the door, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms. Beca took in Chloe's state and a wave of relief washed over her. It seems Chloe isn't doing that well about the breakup either.

Dark circles lined Chloe's sleep deprived eyes, her hair was in a messy bun and it looks like she hasn't showered for days. Chloe donned Beca's favorite hoodie (Beca thought she took it back with her), and sweatpants. And Beca's eyes watered—it could've been the rain water—at the sight of her girlfriend after so long. Chloe's vision cleared as she took in Beca's shivering form. She ushered the shorter girl in and turned the main lights on before grabbing a towel and handing it to Beca.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe struggled to keep her voice calm. She hasn't seen the brunette for two weeks and it's taking up all her willpower to not pounce on her (as angry as she was, she missed her girlfriend).

"I—I'm sorry." Beca started. She pulled Chloe to the couch and wrapped the towel around herself before sitting down and pulling Chloe down with her. "You might want to get some popcorn, this could be long." Beca joked before turning serious. Chloe merely chuckled nervously and waited as Beca gathered her words and courage.

"I know I haven't been very fair to you for the past few years and really," Beca laughed and combed her hand through her wet hair. "I know it isn't even that hard to share your feelings but I don't really know how to, and all these past mistakes kind of collected into a huge fuck ball which broke you, I guess." Beca paused, hesitance laced in her voice. "I thought through a lot these two weeks and I realized that I needed you in my life, I know it sounds simple, but it's really complicated?" Beca scratched her head and gauged Chloe's reaction. The redhead's face was devoid of expression, she motioned for Beca to continue. Taking a deep breath, Beca opened her mouth. "So what I'm trying to say is that I'm not giving this up just because I'm a closed off freak and refuse to share my problems and thoughts. I—I don't want to give away this magical thing we have between us, and um—" Beca's eyes flitted around, not meeting Chloe's. "I kinda really love you."

Beca looked up at Chloe's eyes finally to see tears shimmering in the bright blue orbs. Before the brunette could apologize for making the redhead cry once again, she was pushed back down onto the couch forcefully as a pair of hands secured her own above her head. Chloe's lips immediately smashed onto hers and she reciprocated.

And god, did Beca miss the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers.

_**So don't you ever forget about me**_

_**Don't you ever forget about me**_

_**Don't you ever forget about me**_

_**When you toss and turn in your sleep**_

_**I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about **_

_**The reasons why you close your eyes**_

_**I haunt your dreams at night **_

_**So you can't stop thinking about me (don't stop thinking about me)**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**And fall asleep tonight**_

Chloe peeled off Beca's wet clothing and threw her new ones before crawling into bed, waiting for Beca to join her. Beca cuddled up to Chloe in the darkness, taking in the familiar scent once again.

"Beca?" Chloe finally spoke, and Beca couldn't get enough of that angelic voice. "I kinda really love you too."


End file.
